Brothers
by daisyduke80
Summary: Slight AU from Dark World. During the Dark Elves siege against Asgard, Loki didn't come out of it uninjured. Loki Whump! Protective Thor! Please Review! One shot!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: so I haven't written in a long while and just got really into the Marvel universe. Loki is my absolute favorite as you will find out. This is a slight AU of Dark World. I just felt so bad for Loki and I wanted Thor to show he still cared. I am also a major hurt/comfort fan so I torture Loki a lot. Please be kind in your reviews. Thanks!**_

 **Brothers**

Chaos erupted in the dungeons of Asgard. The Dark Elves had broken loose and other prisoners as well. Loki of course just ignored it all. He sat reading one of the books that Frigga had sent him when something sparked his interest. He stood up and crossed over to the front of his cell as one of the Dark Elves passed in front of his cell. The Dark Elf stood there as the other rioted and stared Loki down. Loki met his gaze with as much force. As the Elf turned away, Loki got an idea.

"You might wanna take the stairs to the left."

The Dark Elf turned back and looked at him. Loki offered a small deceiving smile in return. What happened next was fast. Loki saw the elf raise his sword and then he felt great pain in his abdomen. He collapsed to the floor and the last thing he saw was the elf retreating and Thor busting in the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Thor first heard the alarm coming from the dungeons he for sure thought that it was Loki up to something. But as he took off to investigate there was worry in the back of his mind. What if Loki been hurt? Yes he was not particularly fond of his brother after New York but he was happy his brother was alive after they thought him to be dead for so long and he didn't want anything to happen to him. He arrived at the dungeons and found multiple prisoners out of their cells rioting.

"Return to your cells now and no harm shall come to you. You have my word."

Before anyone had the chance to respond a prisoner swung at Thor. He easily blocked it.

"Very well, you do not have my word."

The riot continued as Thor and his friends tried to help the guards to end it. As Thor made his way through the crowd he ended up in front of Loki's cell. He turned to check to make sure his brother was still there, but was not prepared for what sight greeted him. Loki laid still on the floor a wound in his side spilling blood on the floor. His eyes closed and face paler than usual. Thor immediately stepped through the force field and rushed to Loki's side. Kneeling beside him, he lifted Loki's shoulders off the floor and held him.

"Loki? Brother wake up! Please wake up!" Thor begged as he tapped the side of Loki's face gently. Loki offered no response. Worry filled Thor. It didn't matter what his father said he had to get Loki to the healers. Before he could move Volstagg came up next to him.

"Thor! It's your mother and Jane. They're in trouble."

"Take Loki to the healers! I don't care what Odin says I will not loose him!"

Once Loki was safe with Thor's friends, Thor took off to help his mother.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor sat quietly by Loki's bedside. All was finally quiet at Asgard, but at a terrible price. Thor arrived too late and his mother was murdered in front of him. Thor had felt his heart rip from his chest. When things finally calmed down, Thor told Odin about Loki being seriously injured and taken to the healers. Odin didn't say a word and instead lead the way to the healers and demanded to know Loki's condition. The healers said he was in critical condition. Major organs were missed but he had lost a lot of blood. The next 48 hours were crucial. Odin started making his way to see Loki but Thor tried to stop him. He was afraid that Odin wanted to throw Loki back in the dungeon. Odin stopped him.

"Fear not my son. I do not wish to harm your brother in anyway. I simply want to check on him. Now that I have lost your mother, you and your brother are all I have left. I also want you to know that while what he did was wrong, I never wanted to throw him in the dungeons but I have to be fair and just as king. I will consult with the council now that this has happened and see about working out some other type of punishment. For now let us go see to Loki."

Now Thor sat beside Loki alone. Odin had stayed for an hour before he had to leave and tend to the aftermath of the attack. Before he left he had placed a gentle kiss on Loki's forehead and wished him well. Thor figured it was a good thing Loki was still asleep. He could live in a blissful ignorance for a little longer not knowing their mother had been killed. Still, it also worried Thor that Loki really hadn't moved a muscle since Thor discovered him in his cell. He reached for his brother's hand and grasped it gently in his.

"Brother, I don't know if you can hear me, but I am sorry for everything lately. I am sorry for not visiting you and for not trying to help you. But brother I can't loose you too. Please don't leave me. You must wake up. I need you."

Loki once again offered no response in return. Thor sighed and ran a hand through Loki's hair. This time Loki responded. He moaned and turned toward the touch. Thor moved closer.

"Loki? Can you hear me brother?"

Loki's eyelids fluttered a couple times.

"Please brother please wake up. Open your eyes please."

Loki's eyes fluttered a little more before opening halfway. His glazed eyes met Thor's.

"Thank the Gods Loki, your awake. I was so scared we were going to loose you."

"Thor? Wha-" Loki cut off as pain shot up through his side. He gasped in pain a put a hand to the area.

"Shhhhhhhh…easy my brother. You received a great injury."

"What happened?"

"The Dark Elves ambushed Asgard. Many were lost. You were injured in the dungeons. The healers said you lost a lot of blood, but you will recover."

"I'm surprised Odin is even allowing me to recover." Loki sneered.

"Odin said that he never wanted to throw you in the dungeons. He did it because people were calling for your death, it was the only way to keep you safe." Thor reasoned.

"Is that what he told you?" Loki asked.

"Yes. He came straight here when he heard you were injured. That is the truth you can believe it if you want."

"Where is mother? May I speak to her?" Loki asked his eyes starting to droop a bit.

Thor stopped for a minute deciding what to say.

"She is with father assessing the damage and lives lost. I will send for her soon. You should rest for now." Thor stated.

Loki didn't put up much of a fight. He easily let sleep take him as Thor stroked his hair to help ease him to sleep. Thor sat there as Loki drifted off. He didn't like lying to Loki about the fate of their mother, but with how close Loki and their mother was he was afraid of his reaction in his weakened condition. He would tell him when he was stronger, until then he would have to distract Loki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night Loki developed an infection that lead to a fever. Thor spent the entire night by Loki's side trying to keep him calm. Thor pressed a cool cloth to Loki's forehead and dabbed at his cheeks in an attempt to bring his fever down. Then the nightmares started. Loki's head would toss and turn and he would scream himself awake sometimes. Thor would try to sooth him, but even when awake the illusions would continue. His eyes glazed over and the fever made him delirious. He would talk in other languages that Thor would only catch every other word. The one word that stood out was mother. Loki called for Frigga quite a few times. It broke Thor's heart that mother couldn't be here to help sooth Loki. Thor kept talking to Loki to calm.

The next morning the head healer, Eir, walked in as Thor pressed a freshly cool cloth to Loki's forehead.

"How did he cope through the night?"

"Not well."

Eir came over and checked Loki's temperature.

"His fever has gone down a bit."

"Is there anything he can do about the hallucinations?"

"They will go away with the fever. We can try to keep him sedated so he can get proper rest." Eir suggested.

Before Thor could respond, Loki hissed in pain and tossed his head to the side.

"Loki? Brother are you with us?" Thor asked grasping Loki's hand.

Loki's eyes were squeezed shut and his head tossed side to side.

"It's another nightmare. Loki wake up. Open your eyes brother. Whatever your seeing is not real, your safe." Thor coaxed.

Loki didn't seem to hear him. He continued to toss about, lost in the illusion his mind created.

 _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

 _Loki was falling through space again. Suddenly his mother appeared before him._

" _Mother please help me. I'm scared."_

" _I can no longer help you Loki. I am gone. I am dead and it is all your fault. I only ever took pity on you when you were younger. If you had been a better son then you could have saved me."_

" _No mother. No it can't be true. Thor said you were still alive."_

" _He lied. It's your fault I'm dead Loki! It's your fault! Odin should have left you to die! You have been nothing but a failure!"_

" _No! No! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Loki screamed his body went into convulsions.

"What is happening?" Thor asked.

"Seizure. Turn him on his side and hold him gently." Eir instructed.

Thor did as instructed. Loki rode out the seizure and collapsed when it was done. Gasping for breath and tears running down his face. Thor sank down beside him on the bed and gathered him in his arms.

"Shhhhhhhhhhh…..Loki it's ok. I'm here. I've got you." Thor comforted as he cradled Loki to his chest slowly rocking him.

Eir watched the exchange with affection. Thor looked down and saw Loki's eyes were opened.

"Thor please tell me. Where is mother? What has happened to her? She was in my dream, she said she was dead. Please tell me it's not true." Loki begged.

Thor looked into Loki's eyes and couldn't bear it anymore.

"I'm sorry Loki. She perished in the siege. The Dark Elves killed her while she was protecting another."

"No. No! Your lying! Why didn't you save her?! It's your fault she's dead! You should have saved her!" Loki screamed.

He fought in Thor's hold and tried to hit him. Thor just wrapped his arms tighter around Loki and held him against his chest. Loki's struggled and continued to try and hit him, but his struggles slowed and he went limp in Thor's arms crying out loudly. Thor to had tears in his eyes from his brother's grief. Eir silently excused herself from the room and Loki wrapped his arms around Thor, burying himself in Thor's chest.

"I'm sorry brother. I really am. But I promise you that we will find who did this and make them suffer as we have."

Loki spent the rest of the night in Thor's arms. He to vowed that the moment he got a hold of his mother's killer, he would make sure they suffered greatly before he killed them himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father this is unfair! It will kill him!" Thor yelled.

It had been a couple of days after the siege and Thor had been called to his father to discuss Loki's fate.

"Thor I have done everything I can, but if you wish for Loki to remain out of the dungeons then this is the only option. The council feels that he is dangerous with his magic and taking it from him is the only way to get the council to agree with me not to throw him back in the dungeons." Odin explained.

"But isn't he tied to his magic? Taking it from him will harm him if not kill him." Thor inquired.

"No Thor. He will not die. Yes he is tied to his magic, but taking it from him will not kill him. He will be sick for a couple of days and maybe tired, but he will not die. You must realize the council still asked for worse. They wanted his mouth sewn shut as well." Odin warned.

Thor gulped at that one. He remembered the one time that had happened to Loki. Those blasted dwarves. They had done it out of fun, and when they finally got Loki back home he had been so broken. It had taken a lot of his mother's and the healers magic to unbound Loki's mouth. When they finally did, Loki had cried out so horribly that it made Thor weep. Loki didn't talk for another week after that. It had broken Thor's heart to see his brother in so much pain and he never wanted that to happen again.

"Thor I don't want to harm Loki anymore, but it is either this or the dungeons. I will wait until he is fully recovered from his injury to do it, until then I ask you keep an eye on him." Odin offered.

"Yes father. Any news on when we go after Malkeith?" Thor asked.

"We don't. At least not yet and until we figure out what to do, your mortal, Jane, will be confined to quarters." Odin stated.

"Father now you really are being unfair! Jane is innocent in all of this! And we should be hunting Malkeith down and demanding his head for killing mother!" Thor protested.

"Thor that is enough! I am King and my word is law! Now leave!"

Thor stormed out of the Throne room and made his way back to the healing rooms. The guards guarding Loki's room bowed as he entered. Loki was sitting up in bed reading when Thor came in. He was finally starting to feel better, but he was still recovering.

"What did Odin have to say?" Loki asked looking up from his book.

"Nothing good, the council wants to take your magic and Father agreed because it is the only way to keep you from going back to the dungeons. And we are not going after Malkieth for mother's death and he has confined Jane to her quarters." Thor explained.

Thor finally looked at Loki and saw that he had remained unfazed by the whole thing. Thor didn't know if it was because he didn't care or because he was trying to keep a strong front.

"What do you propose we do?" Loki asked.

"I don't know, I have an idea but I will need your help. Just know that even with all that has happened in last few days, my trust in you still wavers a bit. I will allow to help me, to have vengeance for our mother, but betray me and I will make you pay." Thor warned.

Loki pondered this for a moment.

"When do we start?"

"Tomorrow, I still have others to talk to and I want you to rest more. We are going to need some of your magic to pull this off."

Loki nodded and laid down to sleep as Thor left the room to put together the rest of the plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Getting out of Asgard was a little harder than they thought but they had managed. Thor knew Loki was finally getting back to himself due to the snarky comments he made while they were trying to escape. They had made it to Svalfithiem through Loki's secret passages. Their plan for there even worked. It had Jane fooled for sure. When she ran to Thor's side, Loki snatched her up and held her.

"Malekith I am Loki of Joutanhiem and I bring you a gift." Loki declared as he threw Jane down in front of Malekith.

"The only thing I ask is for a front seat to watch Asgard burn." Loki offered.

Malekith pondered this for moment before agreeing and as he started to extract the ether out of Jane, that is when Thor put in to place the final stage of their plan.

"Loki now!"

Loki lifted the illusion from Thor and ran to cover Jane as Thor brought down thunder and lightening upon Malekith. When everything had become quite the three of them looked around and saw pieces of the ether floating around them and restoring themselves to Malekith. Thor tried to stop him, but Kurse stepped in and threw him off to the side. Kurse then threw a black hole bomb in the direction of Loki and Jane. Loki saw it coming and immediately pushed Jane out of the way. He too tried to get out of the way but got caught in the pull of the bomb. He tried to fight against it, but felt himself being pulled closer and closer into the black hole. Just when he thought it was all going to end he felt himself being pushed out of the way and land on the ground. He slowly sat up and saw Thor was the one to save him. They both looked up in time to see Malekith's ship take off. Thor took off to try and stop him but was stopped by Kurse. They started battle as a group of Dark Elves surrounded Loki. He started taking them down one by one. The battle was long and Loki found his reaction time was off a bit due to still being a bit weak from his injury. When he had finished off the last Dark Elf, he searched for Thor. He found him battling against Kurse and not fairing as well. Loki took off to help him. He had lost his mother, he wasn't going to lose anyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor was preparing himself for the killing blow that Kurse was about to deliver. When suddenly a sword went through Kurse. Kurse turned and revealed it had been Loki that had run the blade through. Kurse reached behind him and drew the sword out of him. Immediately he grabbed Loki by the shoulders and threw them both off the cliff. Loki heard Thor scream out as he fell. They landed both breaking their grip off of each other. Loki remained on the ground gasping in pain as his injury was aggravated and landing on hard rock did nothing for his back. Kurse stood up and started walking over to Loki.

"I thought you were a prisoner of Asgard. Why help them now?"

"You killed my mother during your siege of Asgard. I didn't take too kindly to that. So now I will make sure you suffer, before I end your life myself." Loki gasped out as he rolled over on to his side trying to stand up.

Kurse laughed as he closed the distance between him and Loki and grabbed him by the throat lifting him up off the ground. "Your mother died begging for her life. She died with no honor and I took great pleasure in ending her life."

Loki was gasping for breath and clutching at Kurse's massive hand trying to pry it off.

"And I never would have found her if you hadn't told me which stairs to take."

Loki stopped struggling and met Kurse's eyes. He felt all the rage he had ever since he heard about Frigga's death come to the surface and let it go. A green burst of magic came from Loki and knocked Kurse five feet away.

"How dare you speak of my mother that way?! You have no right to speak of the Queen of Asgard in such a way!"

Loki attacked Kurse with all the magic he had not caring about what would happen to him or how bad his injury was hurting. Loki was feeling himself become tired when he felt Kurse finally land a punch that landed him on his back. As Kurse approached to finish the job, Loki looked up and smiled at him.

"See you in Hell monster."

Kurse looked down and saw that one of his black hole bombs had been activated. He died screaming.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor and Jane landed about five feet away from Loki. Thor was worried when Loki didn't immediately get backup, but as he ran over to him, Loki stood on shaking legs.

"Brother, are you alright?"

"Yes Thor. We should probably find shelter, there is a storm brewing."

As they went to join Jane, Loki dropped to a knee as he took one step. Thor immediately knelt beside him.

"Loki? Brother are you alright?"

"I….I think so. Must …have used too much magic. I feel drained."

Loki pitched forward and would have fallen completely to the ground if Thor didn't catch him.

"Loki! Do you think you can walk?"

"I will try."

Thor helped Loki to his feet. Loki swayed a bit and Thor caught him again. He placed one of Loki's arms around his shoulders and put his other arm around Loki's waist. Jane came over and helped support Loki's other side. Together the three of them headed in the opposite direction the storm was coming from trying to find shelter.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor and Jane hurried into the cave as the storm picked up strength.

"What do we do now?" Jane asked.

"I don't know, but we need to stop Malekith soon."

Thor walked a little more into the cave and knelt down careful not to jar the precious bundle in his arms that was wrapped in his cape. Thor pulled the cape away from Loki's face and saw he was still unconscious. Loki had passed out about 100 feet away from the cave. Thor thought it was just from his magic being used and he was just exhausted, but further inspection showed that Loki's wound had been reopened and was bleeding a bit. Thor immediately picked him up and had Jane wrap his cape around Loki to shield him from the storm. Now inside the cave, Thor inspected the wound more carefully. It wasn't completely broke open but it was open enough to cause blood to spill out.

"Thor when Malekith had me I had a vision. I think he wants to destroy the earth."

"I wouldn't be surprised, he probably means to use the convergance to do it. We need to find a way to stop him."

Jane was about to respond when a strange sound filled the air. Jane realized it was her phone. While she was on the phone with someone named Richard, Thor continued to check on Loki. He seemed to be breathing alright, but he looked sick. He was sweaty and pale and he felt warmer than usual. Thor hoped it was only from the magic exhaustion and that he wasn't getting a fever again. Suddenly Jane yelled out to him.

"Thor come on! I think I know a way out of here."

Thor gathered Loki in his arms again and followed Jane towards the back of the cave. He felt his feet stumbling a bit and looked down and saw he was walking on shoes. Shoes? Thor thought it was very odd, but before he had a chance to voice his thoughts they had stepped through a portal. Thor found himself back in London at the place where he had first met up with Jane and brought her to Asgard. They walked over to her car and after clearing the broken glass from the backseat, Thor gently laid Loki in the backseat and climbed in the front seat with Jane.

"So who is Richard?"

"Really?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived back at Jane's place and Thor gently got Loki out of the backseat and into his arms and carried him into Jane's place. Erik Selvik and Darcy were there along with another person that Thor had never met. Erik looked up at him when he came in.

"Thor so good to see you again."

Erik stopped when he saw Thor held something in his arms.

"What is that you got there?"

"It is my brother Loki. He was injured and he saved mine and Jane's life. He will not harm you my friend, he is unconscious at the moment from his injury and from using too much of his magic, I need somewhere for him to rest."

Jane showed him to the extra guest bedroom. Thor gently laid Loki down on the bed and laid his cape over him. It worried him that Loki still hadn't moved or made a noise yet. Loki still looked a little sick too. Thor wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and get Loki back to the healers as soon as he could. He smoothed back Loki's hair before leaving the room to join Jane and the others to discuss their next move.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the plan had been set up, Thor went back to Loki's room and knelt by the bed. Loki still slept, but it didn't appear that he had changed much. Thor had bandaged the wound again and had made Loki more comfortable. Now they were headed out and Thor was hesitant about leaving Loki. He had asked Darcy and the other one to stay behind and keep an eye on Loki and they had agreed. Thor put a hand to Loki's cheek and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

"I will be back soon Loki I promise. I pray that you are still here when I come back. Please hold on for me brother, I can't lose you just yet."

Thor stood and left the room once again giving Loki one last glance before closing the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plan had been successful. Malkeith had been destroyed and the ether had been contained. Thor, Jane and Erik made their way back to Jane's house.

"How is he?" Thor asked once they got back to Jane's place.

"He has gotten worse Thor. He has been screaming, asking for you and he seems to have a fever."

Thor walked quickly into the room Loki laid in. Loki was sweating and pale. His eyes opened when Thor entered. They were glazed over and feverish.

"Thor, it hurts…" Loki gasped.

Thor knelt by the bed and took Loki's face in his hands.

"What hurts Loki? Is it your wound?"

"No….hurts….everywhere…..magic."

Loki curled in on himself and cried out in pain. Thor stood up and addressed Jane and the others.

"I have to take him back to Asgard. They are the only ones who can help him."

"Of course. Go take care of your brother Thor. We will be here when you come back."

Thor went over and caressed Jane's cheek.

"I promise as soon as Loki is well I will come back to you." Thor promised.

Jane nodded and Thor kissed her softly and passionately. He went over and gathered Loki in his arms, wrapping his cape securely around him. Loki whimpered in pain as he was moved and buried his face in the crook of Thor's neck. Thor took them outside.

"Hemidall open the Bifrost!"

Jane watched as Thor and Loki disappeared in flash of light.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: So here is the next chapter. I don't know if I will post another one so this might be the last chapter. I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I just couldn't get it to flow like I wanted it to so I hope you guys like it. I am working on another Thor story at the moment so I will hopefully have that done soon. Hope you guys liked this story.**_

Thor reentered Asgard with Loki clutched tightly to his chest. He was immediately greeted by a group of healers and guards.

"The All Father wishes to speak with you immediately." One guard spoke.

"I will go once I am sure Loki is ok." Thor answered.

"The All Father requests your presence at once." The guard insisted.

"Loki is my first priority. I want to see to it that he is well taken care of at first." Thor stated, holding Loki protectively to him as the guard stepped forward.

"We will take good care of him my Prince. You have my word. Please allow us to take him and so you may go see the All Father." Eir suggested coming forward.

Thor reluctantly allowed Loki to be taken from his arms and placed on a stretcher. Loki shifted and called out Thor's name reaching for him but Eir placed her fingers to Loki's temple and he fell quiet again. Loki was carried away with Eir and the healers while the guards escorted Thor to the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thor finally started heading to the healing rooms. The discussion with his father had been long and lengthy. He had explained to his father why they had gone after Malkeith against his orders and how they had defeated him. He made sure to go into great detail about how Loki had saved him and Jane and had taken on and killed Kurse. Odin finally stopped him.

"Thor I understand. Your brother was brave and fought in the name of Asgard. I will speak with the council again as I have other plans for Loki. For now is there anything else you wish to discuss with me?" Odin asked.

"Yes Father. Once Loki is well, I wish to return to Midgard to be with Jane and fight with the Avengers. I am not right for the throne and I don't know when I will be." Thor explained.

"We can discuss that at a later time for now I am sure you are anxious to see your brother. Go be with him and I will be along later." Odin offered.

Thor had quickly agreed, because his father was right. He was anxious to see his brother. He was curious as to what was wrong with Loki. Loki had said something about magic, but not being trained in the art himself Thor was not familiar as to what Loki could have meant. He finally got to the healing rooms and walked to the room that held Loki. Loki laid on the bed still asleep. He looked a little better than before and Thor could see his wound had been rebandaged. Eir was in the room as well examining him and taking notes.

"How is he Eir?" Thor asked putting a hand on Loki's forehead. It had a warm feel to it.

"He is quite ill my Prince. It seems he used a great deal of his magic." Eir answered.

"Is that why he was in such pain?" Thor questioned.

"Yes my Prince. His magic is tied to him and his health just like any sorcerer. It is what we call magic sickness. With the sickness also comes exhaustion and his wound reopening didn't help either. I must say Prince Thor taking your brother off on an adventure while he was still recovering was not the wisest decision. If he had stayed put he probably wouldn't be like this right now." Eir scolded.

"I know. I am sorry Eir, but I thought it only be fair he should be a part of the mission to avenge our mother's death. Will he be alright?" Thor asked.

"Yes, in time. He has a slight fever, but not like last time. There is always the possibility it could worsen though so he will be staying here until he wakes. He will sleep for awhile but should be fine after a couple of moons." Eir assured.

Thor nodded and took in Loki's face. He seemed like he was finally at peace. Eir left and Thor sat down beside Loki's bed and took his hand.

"Loki, if you can hear me, were home now. Were back in Asgard and your safe. I will be here until you recover, I won't leave your side." Thor whispered.

Thor sat there holding Loki's hand tracing small patterns on it with his thumb. Odin entered the room an hour later.

"Hello Thor. How is Loki?" he asked as he walked over to the other side of Loki's bed and placed a hand on his head.

"Eir said that he used too much of his magic and that his wound reopened. She said he would be fine but would sleep for a couple moons." Thor explained.

"I have spoken with the council. The final decision about Loki is that his magic will be bound and he will stay to train under me. Since you have expressed interest in returning to Midgard I figured it would be good for Loki to train for the throne under me." Odin stated.

"I am sure he will be grateful for that decision. I am just happy he is safe and won't be in the dungeons." Thor smiled.

Thor and Odin talked for a little longer before Odin left with instructions to inform him when Loki awoke. Thor spent the next couple days with Loki. He talked to him about everything and how he was happy to finally have his brother back and how this time he would be a better brother and would be there to take care of him. It was towards the end of the second day they had been back when Loki finally started to wake up. Thor was dozing when he heard Loki shifting and moaning in his sleep. Thor immediately was up and by Loki's bed in an instant. He sat on the edge as Loki stirred in his sleep again.

"Loki can you hear me?" Thor asked putting a hand to Loki's cheek.

Loki turned towards Thor's voice.

"Please wake up Loki. You have slept long enough I am starting to worry. Open your eyes little brother."

"D-don't…..call me….little." Loki whimpered as his eyes opened slowly.

Thor let a small smile spread across his face.

"Oh but you are. Your my little brother and always will be." Thor whispered caressing Loki's cheek with his thumb.

"Where are we? What has happened?" Loki asked.

"What is the last thing you remember?"

"Svalfithiem. I remember defeating Kurse and a storm coming, but it's all blurry. What has happened since?" Loki pressed.

"I should go get Eir first, she'll want to look you over." Thor stated.

Thor got up to leave but was stopped when Loki grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. Please tell me what happened then you can fetch Eir." Loki pleaded.

Thor's heart melted and he sat on the edge of Loki's bed again taking the hand that was on his wrist and giving it a light squeeze. Thor explained everything that happened since Loki had passed out the last time. Loki listened with intent.

"Why hasn't Odin thrown me back in to the dungeons yet?" Loki questioned.

"He has made a bargain with the council. The decision is your magic will be bound for a time and you are to train with Father for the throne." Thor explained.

"You must be jesting. After everything I have done, Odin would never give me a chance at the throne now." Loki huffed.

"I speak only truth my brother. I have come to realize that I have no interest in the throne. I would rather be a defender of Midgard and be with Jane. The throne is not for me and it has always suit you better. Father wishes to speak with you as soon as you are well." Thor stated.

Before Loki could respond, Eir came in the room. She immediately started checking over Loki and scolded Thor for not coming to get her once he had woken up.

"Prince Loki you really should be careful when using great amounts of magic like that. You are lucky that the sickness was not worse. You will need to remain here until you have fully recovered."

Loki thanked her and she left to give the brothers more privacy. She promised Thor that she would send word to the All Father about Loki being awake and well. Loki went to sit up but still being a bit weak he found it to be a difficult task. Thor helped prop him up against the pillows allowing to sit up instead of lying down. The brother's sat in silence a little longer before a soft whisper broke it.

"I was wrong before."

"What was that?" Thor asked.

"I said I was wrong before. It's my fault not yours."

"What is your fault Loki?"

"It's my fault mother is dead." Loki gasped trying to hold back the tears.

"Why would you say that Loki? You were here in the healer's rooms when it happened, it couldn't have been your fault." Thor assured taking Loki's hand again.

"But it was. I told Kurse how to get out of the dungeons! I told him what stairs to take and it lead him to mother." Loki explained.

"Loki you knew not what you were doing. Mother was protecting another when it happened. It's not your fault." Thor stated.

Stop! Just stop! It's my fault she's dead! If I hadn't told him how to get out he never would have found mother! It's my fault!" Loki cried with tears coming down his face.

Thor just sat there in stunned silence for a minute before he gathered Loki in his arms.

"No Loki. It's not your fault. It was Kurse. He is the one who killed her, not you. You did nothing. It's not your fault, it could never be." Thor coaxed.

Thor sat there comforting Loki for a long while. He eventually laid down on the bed next to Loki and Loki laid his head on Thor's shoulder and cried as Thor wrapped his arms around him again. Thor held Loki until Loki fell asleep in his brother's arms. Thor silently prayed that now after everything that had happened, they could all move forward and be a family again.


End file.
